warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donnerschlag/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Donnerschlag. Verweise Sicht *Grauer Flug Charaktere *Schildkrötenschwanz *Regen auf Blüte *Zackiger Berg *Wind *Ginster *Strömender Fluss *Großer Schatten *Gleitender Habicht *Schrei der Dohle *Eichelfell *Blitzschweif *Getupfter Pelz *Wolkenfleck Erwähnt *Wolkenhimmel *Dorne *Tau *Donner *Brechendes Eis Sonstige Orte *Moor **Senke **Tunnel unter dem Moor *Fluss *Wald *Berge Tiere *Kaninchen *Maus *Vögel **Taube *Hunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Monster, Donnerweg *Entfernungen: Mäuselänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Hauskätzchen, Bergkatzen *Clanränge: Junge *Zeit: Monde, Herzschläge *Redewendung: Fellball Wissenswertes *Seite 39: Der Satzteil "when she went away" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 32) *Seite 40: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing spotted a flicker of movement and saw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 33) *Seite 41: Der Satzteil "As they were picking their way (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 34) *Seite 41: Der Satzteil "durchs Gras" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 34) *Seite 41: Während Ginster im Englischen nur als getigert beschrieben wird, wird er im Deutschen grau getigert genannt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 34) *Seite 41: Der Satzteil "as the cat stepped forward" (zu Deutsch etwa "als die Katze vortrat") fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 34) *Seite 42: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing asked himself" (zu Deutsch etwa "fragte sich Grauer Flug") fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 35) *Seite 42: "Clear Sky" (Wolkenhimmel) wird mit "er" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 35) *Seite 43: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing saw" (zu Deutsch "Grauer Flug sah") fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 36) *Seite 44: Der Satzteil "die drei Katzen" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 37) *Seite 44: Der Satzteil "a mouse or two, or a vole" (zu Deutsch etwa "eine Maus oder zwei, oder eine Wühlmaus") wurde mit "ein paar Mäuse" übersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 37) *Seite 44: Die Satzteile "(...), he panted as he waited for the others to join him. »You can see some of their holes over there«" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 37) *Seite 45: "Gorse" (Ginster) wurde mit "ihm" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 38) *Seite 45: Das Wort "forward" wurde mit "schief" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 38) *Seite 45: Anstatt das Wort "hast" kursiv zu schreiben wurde das Wort "wirklich" eingefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 38) *Seite 46: Der Satzteil "Two or three more birds" (zu Deutsch etwa "Zwei oder drei weitere Vögel") wurde mit "Noch mehr Tauben" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 39) *Seite 46: Der Satzteil "to Gray Wing" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 39) *Seite 47: Der Satzteil "in the middle of" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 40) *Seite 47: Der Satz "I don't like giving myself labels" (zu Deutsch etwa "ich gebe mir selbst nicht gerne Bezeichnungen") wurde mit "Ich mag solche Bezeichnungen nicht" übersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 40) *Seite 47: "the silver tom" (zu Deutsch etwa "dem silbernen Kater") wurde mit "ihm" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 41) *Seite 48: Der Satzteil "So elegant" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 41) *Seite 48: Das Wort "shrugged" (zu Deutsch etwa "zuckte") wurde mit "blinzelte gleichmütig" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 41) *Seite 48: Das Wort "Dankend" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 41) *Seite 48: Das Wort "Pfoten" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 41) *Seite 49: "(...) extra weight (...)" (zu Deutsch etwa "(...) zusätzliches Gewicht (...)") wurde mit "(...) dicken Bauchs (...)" übersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 42) *Seite 49: Der Satzteil "into the air" wurde mit "über das Moor" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 42) *Seite 50: Der Satzteil "their flanks pressed together" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 43) *Seite 52: Der Satzteil "the lowest boughs" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 45) Quellen en:Thunder Rising/Chapter 3 Kategorie:Verweise